1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a display device which displays a still image and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, employs a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate as a circuit board to drive each pixel independently. The TFT substrate includes a gate line to transmit a scan signal and a data line to transmit a data signal. Further, the TFT substrate includes a TFT connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the TFT, etc. The display device includes a gate driver to turn on/off the TFT and a data driver to apply a gray scale voltage corresponding to an image. The drivers are input with various kinds of control signals from a timing controller.
A display device used for public information often displays the same image signal for a long time. If a still image is displayed for long, an afterimage is formed on a display panel, thereby deteriorating an image quality.